Truce
by WarriorMan199456
Summary: They would never be friends. But even arch enemies needed a little break once in a while. Now if only they could have that break without people staring at them.
1. Chapter 1

In the city known as Ikebukuro, crowds of citizens were absolutely amazed by the sight in front of them. The reason was because what they were witnessing was probably one of the most bizarre sights in Ikebukuro.

Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, was smoking his cigarette as usual. He appeared to be calm and relaxed, which put off some of the citizens. The smoke from the cigarette flared out of his lips, echoing the sigh he made.

Standing not too far nor too close to him, was none other than Izaya Orihara. The information broker was silent as well, with his hands in his short brown fur black jacket pockets. Unlike the usual smug or mischievous smirk he often wore, Izaya seemed to be perfectly calm. There were no hints of malice or scheming on his face. He stood perfectly still right next to Shizuo.

The people of Ikebukuro could not close their jaws. It was a well-known fact that the bartender and the info broker hated each other with a passion. Their constant battles and the inevitable destruction of the city was proof of that. There was always a pattern.

Izaya would call out and taunt Shizuo, causing Shizuo to lose his shit and attack him. That was how the city had become accustomed to the rivalry between the two. But now...

They were standing right next to each other, not saying a single word to each other. Shizuo looked perfectly calm, with no traces of anger or annoyance written on his face. Izaya looked pretty mellow, with his arms now crossed as he leaned against the wall.

Among the spectators was Namie Yagiri, Izaya's secretary. Although she normally didn't care about what Izaya did or didn't do in his free time, she never would have expected this to happen.

There was also Anri Sonohara, Mikado Ryūgamine, Masaomi Kida, Shinra Kishitani, Celty, Tom, and even Simon, who had stopped advertising his sushi to stare in curiosity at the rivals.

A few moments later, Izaya leaned forward and regained his balance, walking away from the strongest man of Ikebukuro, while the latter remained where he was, smoking his cigarette.

_BEEP BEEP_

The sound of Shizuo's cell phone rang, and the man reached into his pocket to pull it out. Clicking on the message option, he discovered it was from Izaya.

_Are they still staring at you and me?_

Shizuo huffed as he released a breath full of smoke. He looked up to see some of the citizens staring at him, and the other half watching Izaya leave. Remaining silent, Shizuo typed on his keyboard.

_Yep._

He was about to put the phone back until it rang again.

_BEEP BEEP_

_Are you free next Sunday?_

_Doesn't matter. I've got nothing better to do anyway._

_Want me to bring something?_

_...Could you bring some milk?_

_Only if you bring fatty tuna._

Shizuo grumbled, hating the smell of fatty tuna to no end. Hesitantly, he replied back.

_Fine._

Placing his phone back in his pocket, Shizuo placed the cigarette in his mouth.

They weren't friends. Not in the slightest. It was just a temporary truce between the two. Nothing more.

After all, even arch enemies needed a little break once in a while.

**Read & Review :)**


	2. Trust and Friendship

"You always say you want to spend some time with your 'lovely' humans, and yet every time you come back, you keep bringing milk to your apartment."

Namie Yagiri glared at her boss, who removed himself from his desktop. She furrowed her brow when the informant broker didn't respond with his usual snark. Namie didn't know why she had even commented on Izaya's actions. As far as she was concerned, any activity Izaya partook in, matter nothing to her.

"Ah, Namie-chan," Izaya finally replied, calming down Namie slightly, "I had no idea that you were following in my footsteps."

At that remark, Namie rose a cool eyebrow in response.

"What are you going on about?" She replied, watching Izaya grab two cartons of milk.

Walking over to the door to put his jacket on, Izaya turned his head around and sent Namie his usual annoying smile that brought her a sense of familiarity.

"Observing my precious humans is my job, Namie-chan. And I really don't like to share that hobby."

Namie went ready to open her mouth, before Izaya opened the door and sprinted out, leaving the woman in his apartment. Namie dropped her cold façade and ran over to the window. She watched Izaya run out of his apartment, and kept her sight on him to make sure he was gone.

No longer seeing Izaya, Namie opened her cell phone, pressed a series of buttons, and placed the phone to her ear.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

"Come on!" Namie said impatiently, before the ringing stopped.

_"...Is he gone?" _A male voice said.

"Yeah," Namie answered, "Is Shizuo there?"

_"No, he left a half an hour ago. Something about picking up some fatty tuna."_

"Fatty tuna? I thought he didn't like fatty tuna."

_"No, but he does like milk._"

At that remark, Namie widened her eyes in surprise.

"Shinra, I'll call you later."

"_Hey, wai-"_

Namie hung up her phone before Shinra could protest. The woman sat down on Izaya's couch, wondering what on Earth was going on.

"What the hell is happening? First they stand next to each other without uttering a single word. And now they're exchanging their favorite foods?"

She didn't know what was happening. That wasn't to say she was worried about Izaya for a sentimental reason.

After all, he signed her paychecks.

"...Damn him." Namie cursed, "He never asked me what _my_ favorite food was."

She then covered her mouth quickly, unable to believe what she had just spouted.

* * *

**Russia Sushi**

Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima sat across from each other, staring at each other with unreadable expressions. Just like the last time they had come in contact with each other, there were Ikebukuro citizens staring at them with wide eyes.

"...Did you bring the stuff?"

"Did you?"

Letting out a slight but noticeable huff, Shizuo reached under the table and pulled out a box of fatty tuna. He looked at Izaya, trying to see the informant broker's reaction. But Shizuo knew that nothing usually surprised the flea.

Izaya resisted the urge to smile as the fatty tuna was presented to him. He looked up to see Shizuo's calm yet expected stare upon him. Normally, Izaya would have given into the urge to withhold giving Shizuo the cartons of milk at a later time.

The informant broker reached under the table, and pulled out the two cartons of milk. He spotted Shizuo's eyes softening at the sight of his favorite drink. Placing the cartons next to him, Izaya locked eyes with Shizuo.

Shizuo made the first move, pushing the box of fatty tuna towards his rival. As soon as his favorite food was passed down to him, Izaya moved the two cartons of milk towards Shizuo, who remained still.

It was almost subtle, but the two rivals then sent each other a nod. Before they could dive into their respective foods and drinks, they noticed the citizens of Ikebukuro. Shizuo adopted an annoyed look on his face, while Izaya just chuckled in amusement.

"What are you all staring at?!" Shizuo asked in irritation.

The citizens didn't respond, choosing to stare at the rivals. Shizuo clicked his tongue and tried to calm himself, stalking past the crowd and outside of the sushi store.

Simon, who was washing the dishes, looked over at Izaya. The informant broker stared back and shrugged in response, opting to pick up the cartons of milk and fatty tuna.

* * *

**Shizuo's House**

"Such lovely humans. Fascinated just by looking at us."

"I don't want to talk about it, flea."

The rivals had walked on to Shizuo's house, wanting to eat alone. Izaya made sure to convince Shizuo not to eat at his house, since he didn't want the latter to destroy everything.

The two ate their respective foods and beverages. The only things that broke the silence was the sound of consumption. Their eyes were no longer on each other, but on the table where they ate.

Chewing on a handful of fatty tuna, Izaya looked up at his rival. He felt the urge to say something, until he let it drop. If he hadn't put his head down, he would have spotted Shizuo giving him a glance as well.

The rivals sat for twenty minutes and resumed to look at each other. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Izaya got up from his seat and pushed the chair in. He walked over to the door, and went to leave. Until...

"Hey, fle...Izaya."

The informant broker didn't show his surprise as he turned around to face Shizuo. The strongest man in Ikebukuro seemed to be struggling to get something out of his chest. As he looked up at Izaya, Shizuo reached into his pocket.

Izaya's hearing detected a jingling sound.

"Here." Shizuo said as he tossed Izaya something.

Izaya caught the object and looked at it. His eyes donned a unreadable look, and he set his sight over to Shizuo, who was walking away from him, drinking the leftover carton of milk. Adopting a small smile, Izaya walked out of the house.

When he closed the door behind him, Izaya was suddenly being dragged along. Looking up, the person dragging him was none other than Namie, who was looking away from him. Donning a smirk, Izaya humored his secretary.

"Oi, Namie-ch-"

"Shut up. You're taking me someplace to eat." Namie snapped.

Izaya merely chuckled in amusement, and placed the object in his pockets. He would play along with Namie for a little while. After all, he had nothing to do for the rest of the day.

Izaya then reached into his pocket, feeling the cool jingling of the object. He never would have thought this moment would occur.

The day Shizuo Heiwajima...gave Izaya Orihara his spare house key.

**Read & Review :)**


End file.
